1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a removable electronic device, and more particularly to a locking mechanism for the removable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, many electronic devices, such as removable power supplies, removable hard disks and removable fans, have been widely used in computers, servers, redundant arrays of inexpensive disks (RAID), and communication devices. The electronic devices can supply enough and continual electric power or enough and manageable data storage space, and provide convenience for users to take out or exchange power supply, hard disk and fan.
Taking the power supply as illustration, in order to take out or exchange the power supply conveniently, users commonly like to mount a handle on an outer mechanism of the power supply to apply a force on the handle. However, the power supply easily disengages from a rack mount to be damaged when it is transported or placed in a wrong direction.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.